


Such A Perfect Place

by Spacecadet72



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had almost lost him during the battle against Doomsday. Instead, she stands in his old room at the Kent farmhouse, looking radiant in her wedding dress and waiting to walk down the aisle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Perfect Place

**Author's Note:**

> I saw BvS Friday night, and absolutely loved it, but my shipper heart broke a little at the ending. While I know this isn't really the end, I needed something happy to help deal with the feels. 
> 
> The title comes from the song Come What May from Moulin Rouge. 
> 
> This is also the third wedding story in a row that I've posted. Weird.

Lois smooths down the skirt of her dress, her hands gliding down the fabric as she looks at herself in the full length mirror standing by the window. She glances out the window, smiling slightly as she sees the chairs set up on the lawn filling up with guests. Lucy is sitting near the front, next to an empty seat that is set aside for her father who will be giving her away. She is glad that they have been able to make it. Her relationship with her family hasn’t always been the warmest, but she wants them here to share this with her. 

The sun is shining, the sky a clear, deep blue and the farm has never looked more beautiful. While she had first met Clark on the Kryptonian ship in the Arctic, this is where she had finally found the truth, where he had trusted her with his secrets. It seems a fitting backdrop as they take this next step. 

Her hands shake slightly as she remembers how close they had come to never reaching this day. She’d known what his plan was as soon as he looked her in the eye with a sad smile and told her that he loved her and that she was his whole world. He had taken the kryptonite spear and she had felt deep within her that this was the end, that there would be no coming back from this. When the battle was over and she had made her way across the rubble to where Batman and Wonder Woman stood over the still figures of Doomsday and Clark, she had almost fallen to her knees, the crushing feeling of loss and despair was so strong. 

She had rushed to him, dropping down at his side, her hand coming up to cup his cheek. Her whispered ‘ _no’_ had become almost a mantra, as she pressed trembling kisses to his forehead, his cheek, his lips. She had buried her face in his shoulder then, the tears coming quick and fast. She was shaking so hard, she almost didn’t register when he shifted beneath her, a quiet groan sounding from his lips. Her head snapped up as soon as she heard it, her eyes wide, almost afraid she had imagined it.

His eyes had fluttered open and he’d smiled at her, slow and exhausted. 

“Hey, Lo,” he said quietly, his voice sounding strained. 

“Oh, Clark,” she had breathed, before leaning down to kiss him, her tears dripping down her face and onto his. She pulled back after a moment, her smile shaky but wide. 

He had shifted uncomfortably then, and she glanced back at the kryptonite spear sticking out of Doomsday only an arm’s length away. She looked up at Batman and Wonder Woman, her request clear on her face. 

They had rushed forward and helped her move him far enough away that he could recover, and Lois cursed the night, knowing the moon wouldn't have the same restorative powers as the sun. 

He had recovered quickly after that, but sometimes when she closes her eyes, she can see him lying there, still and pale against the rubble. 

A knock at the door brings her back to the present. 

“Come in,” she calls as she turns around to face the door. 

Martha pokes her head in. Her smile softens as she walks into the room, her arms opening for a hug. “Oh, Lois, you look beautiful.” 

Lois murmurs her thanks, leaning into Martha as she hugs her. 

When Lois pulls back, Martha is dabbing at the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief. 

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes with a watery laugh. “I told myself I wouldn’t cry, but I’m just so happy you two are getting married.” Martha looks at her for a moment before continuing. “I always worried he wouldn’t be able to find someone who could see him for who he is and be able to handle the weight of what it means to truly be his partner.” Martha pauses, her tears threatening to overwhelm her again. “I don’t have to worry anymore. You are exactly the woman he needs and I am so glad to have you for a daughter.” 

Lois feels tears of her own well up at the words, and is grateful for waterproof makeup as Martha hands her the handkerchief. 

Martha straightens, composing herself. “Well, I need to get back out there and make sure everything’s running smoothly. We’ll be starting soon.” 

Lois nods and her smile widens, and she feels like it might stretch past her face with how happy she feels in this moment. 

Martha draws her in for another hug, before pulling back, giving her hand a squeeze and walking out the door. 

Lois lets out a deep breath and walks over to the window. Almost all of the chairs are full, the priest already in place in front of the guests. The spot next to him is empty, and she wonders where Clark is. 

There is another knock at the door. 

“Come in,” she calls out with a smile, knowing that it's him. She begins to turn as the door opens, but stops at his soft, “don’t turn around.” 

“Worried about bad luck?” She teases, but keeps her back to him. 

“I don’t want to risk it,” he says with the same teasing tone, but there is a serious edge underneath his words. 

“Can you believe it’s finally here?” She asks quietly. She traces invisible patterns on the windowsill with her finger and wishes that she could just turn around and look at him. 

“I keep thinking I’m going to wake up,” he says, and even with him behind her, she can just picture him, head down, glasses hiding the look in his eyes. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she says fiercely. She had never really pictured herself as the marrying kind before. She was too busy with her career, and not many men seemed willing to put up with her work ethic or her strong personality. What she has with Clark is forever, and she had known exactly what he meant when he told her she was everything. 

“Neither am I.” 

She feels her heart swell with the quiet conviction in his words and it feels like they’ve just exchanged their vows, even as the priest stands outside, looking small from the second story of the house. 

She remembers what Clark had looked like when he proposed, on one knee in front of her, hope and love and trepidation clear across his face as he asked her to share the rest of their lives together. The yes had found its way out of her mouth before she had even realized it, and she doesn’t want to spend any more time not being husband and wife. 

“You better get out there, Mr. Kent,” she says and it takes everything in her not to turn around and throw herself into his arms. “A wedding can’t start without the groom.” 

“Or the bride,” he says with his smile clear in his voice. “I’ll see you soon Ms. Lane.” 

She feels a breeze, the skirt of her dress fluttering around her legs and when she turns around, he is gone. A few moments later, she sees him walking across the lawn towards the priest. He looks up at her and smiles and she smiles back before turning and walking out the door.


End file.
